Space weed II
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: 9 mounths after first infection... Which is my other story btw READ THAT FIRST.  Townsville is qurintined due to an oversized alien plant


**Immortal Starscream did this chapter for me with tweaks that I added myself enjoy!**

It had been almost 9 months since the Invader Plant had arrived in Townsville forest and had also infected Blossom with its hypnotic liquid, thanks to the rich soil and the amount of wild life in the area the Invader Plant had grown to a monstrous size, it had now spread all over Townsville, its incredibly long rattan like vines, some wider than tree trunks now littered the streets, they had knocked over buildings, climbed over others, ploughed through houses and its violet roots completely filled the sewer system. Townsville's population was now a race of human/plant hybrid sex addicts capable of amazing abilities, such as sprouting vines at will, seducing humans in an instant with powerful pheromones and can photosynthesize instead of eat solid food.

When the government had heard about the situation they immediately sent troops to destroy the oversized plant with powerful flamethrowers, at first it had seemed to work but the incinerated vines just kept regenerating and eventually the vines completely overpowered the soldiers and restrained them. Making them easy targets for the Powerpuff girls to swoop down and pleasure them into submission; so now they were infected too. The government decided to change plans after that; if they couldn't destroy the plant, they'd have to contain it. A special force field that went both over and under Townsville Pokey Oaks and Townsville Hills had finally been made to prevent the infection from spreading and keep it contained, if Townsville barrier hadn't been put up when it did the whole world would probably be infected right now. The inventor of the force field had been made by the diabolical Mojo Jojo who had escaped from prison just hours before the Powerpuff Girls came 'visiting' the prison to infect the guards and inmates. A majority of the infection had been spread thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, who still fucked each other like there was no tomorrow, much like the rest of Townsville.

After learning about what was happening Mojo had agreed to help make the barrier that even prevented the Powerpuff Girls and their boyfriends the Rowdyruff Boys from escaping to spread the infection to other places, because the government had agreed to give him a full pardon if he managed to discover a cure, while the infection had been contained, the barrier wouldn't last forever, so the government had been trying to figure out a way to both cure everyone as well as get rid of the Invader Plant once and for all.

Mojo, the General of the army who was in charge of the operation and a large group of scientists were all in a meeting room, they had gone over many plans on how to solve the problem but the main one still remained, how would they know if it works, "the only way to find out would be to capture an infected victim and use them as a test subject" a scientist said with all of the other scientists agreeing. "Yes but how are we going to get an infected victim without getting infected ourselves?" the General asked. As they were all racking their brains Mojo cleared his throat, effectively getting their attention "Gentlemen I believe I have a solution to this problem." he said and he held out a large robotic mosquito "Using this I can effectively collect blood from a victim which we could use to find a cure for this horrible plague that has spread over Townsville" Mojo said the scientists smiled at this and soon they were headed towards Townsville.

When they had arrived they saw that Butch (Or what looked like him) was pounding and blasting the shield with all of his might, but it didn't even make the shield flicker. "Perfect" Mojo stated, he then turned on the mosquito and it went through the shield, Mojo had made the barrier impenetrable to all organic life but anything made of non-organic material could pass through the shield as if it wasn't there. The robotic mosquito entered through the barrier, surprising Butch, it then buzzed around him a few times before landing on his shoulder, just as Butch was about to crush it, its needle like mouth stabbed him in the jugular and injected a liquid into him that completely paralyzed him.

The abdomen on the robotic mosquito began expanding as a green liquid (Butch's blood) began filling it up once about a liter and a half of Butch's blood was in the robotic mosquitoes abdomen it pulled it's needle like mouth out of Butch's neck and flew back through the barrier and landed in front of Mojo. Butch had now become un-paralyzed, but due to the amount of blood the robotic mosquito had taken from him he passed out from blood loss.

"Perfect using this blood sample we shall find a way to cure the citizens of Townsville of the horrible plague that has befallen upon them." Mojo said "Excellent now let's get started on an antidote for the Invader Plant's infection." the head scientist said they all nodded in agreement and began heading back to the laboratory. Meanwhile Butch was being dragged into a hole in the ground by the Invader Plant's roots.

_The main laboratory, 2 miles from Townsville barrier._

"It appears the blood cells of the infected contain chlorophyll rather than hemoglobin; that's why their blood and skin are green." The head scientist explained, he was looking down a microscope of the blood sample from Mojo's robot mosquito. "So how is the oxygen supposed to get to the muscles?" his college asked. "They actually breathe directly through the pores of the skin of the infected much like how a plant does." The head scientist explained.

"Boys quit trying to determine how this thing works and try to find out how to kill it!" The general ordered. "Yes sir, sorry sir." He stated, they then went back to testing the substance for any weaknesses.

**New story guys and girls! Review and tell me any ideas you may have!**


End file.
